Fallin' Down
by w e e p i n g-i n d i g o
Summary: In which Kyoya owns a pretty little gem. What could possibly happen? KyoyaKagome.


[Only] **WARNING**: This plotline will contain _mature content_, _sexual_ and _violent_ _situations_. Please read at your own discretion.  
[Only] **DISCLAIMER**** : **Inuyasha© Rumiko Takahashi ~::~ Ouran High School Host Club© Bisco Hatori  
[Only] **AUTHOR'S NOTE : **All information about this story will be posted on my profile, as well as polls (please take part, every vote counts!) Constructive criticism is welcome but no 'flames', or you will be 'flamed', catch my drift? Reviews are cherished, but not needed nor praised. I welcome you to enjoy.

#weeping-indigo#

* * *

Prologue: Eternity in Between  
::Ever on and on I continue circling with nothing but my hate and the carousal of agony::

* * *

Her fingertips trembled as she freed the arrow. It arched in contrast to the darkness before distantly hitting its mark. Kagome didn't stay to check on her kill. Hastily she turned and fled before she got caught in the pungent blast of fatal fumes aimed her way. Her curls were frizzy in the humidity, dancing merrily around her head while she stumbled. Her breathing was erect, and her heart pounded in her chest. Her foot stuck under something, and Kagome peered down to see that she had almost tripped over a stray limb. She didn't react, instead kicking away the clawed leg and continuing her race.

How long had she been here, battling for her life? Truthfully, she didn't know. She could only guess that hours had gone by.

A deep, amused voice came from behind her retreating form.

"Where do you think you're going, _miko_? There's nowhere to hide. You have to keep fighting." Kagome blinked hard, sweat stinging her blue eyes. There was a pause, then a throaty laugh rung in her ears. "I see. You still think that _Inuyasha_ is going to save you." She could catch the venom in his tone. She still didn't turn back, attempting to chase after safety.

She screamed in agony as a tentacle—once again—pierced her though the stomach. She could feel the horrible fire that seemed to course throughout her body to end at her injury. Her _everything_ throbbed. She instinctively curled in on herself, her breathless sobs echoing into the war. For some reason, it was quiet besides Kagome's pathetic noises.

And then history repeats itself.

-o-

Determination set Kagome's matured face. She pushed her body's limits, feet stomping like bass drums as her arms pumped in rhythm. She dodged diamond-like scales and razor-sharp nails, arrow pouch and bow clanging at her wet back. Her teeth were gritted, hair flying behind her like silky raven wings, batting as the wind whipped it. In her hand was a treasure embedded sword, the silver a heavy weight on her palms; however it didn't slow her down, because she was accustomed to it.

Swiftly she gained in on Naraku, her muscles searing in pleasure. She grinned manically when she saw his dull, scarlet eyes widen for the twentieth time at her approach. It was fun now that she was winning.

Then she was on him, fingers digging into his throat, and she choked him in glee. She laughed in mirth while he equally clawed, stabbed and destroyed her body. It didn't matter anymore, as long as he was _dead_. _He_ was dead. He _is_ dead.

She dropped his no longer struggling body, staring without interest as the blackness came in waves, shifting his corpse gently away for the time being.

Kagome still remembered the first time she was taken. The first time she died here, inside the Shikon no Tama. It was one of her worst defeats, because she thought she was gone for good. She hadn't wanted to die. She had wanted to _live_. How _ironic_ now, when all she _wanted_ to do was die. And she realized for about the fiftieth time that she was a selfish person.

When it had happened, it was calming at the same time. A relief from this personal hellhole, with only her enemy. But it had brought her to a small room, more like a cell. The walls were pink and smooth sometimes, but others it was as dark as death. It was literally the jewel's shell, and not the depths within where the battles waged out. You just waited until your body healed. It didn't seem so bad, albeit for a claustrophobic, but then the visions came. You could clearly witness what was going on outside of the gem. And it was the longing that got to her. She wanted. She _wanted_. _She_ _wanted oh so much to be freed_.

Kagome couldn't. That's what ate her alive.

-o-

She was back in the rose-tinted jail, killed for the seventeenth time. Oh yes, she was keeping count now. Naraku had gotten creative this time and actually lipped his miasma into her body. At first she thought he was going to ravish her body (rape her) instead of end her 'life'. Nope, he just had to torture her in another way to give himself sick entertainment. She admitted to herself that she had been scared. She couldn't _help_ but be terrified every time the hunt was on, every time she was murdered, every time she was teleported to the surface of the Shikon.

But what really petrified her… was when she lost her humanity. Her will to move on. Her sense and logic. More than once or twice has she lost her sanity completely. But she always pays for it when she finally comprehends that she took _joy_ in wringing out his—

She faded back into the fight.


End file.
